This invention relates generally to inertial stabilizing devices and to methods therefore, and is applicable to payloads such as image capture devices including portable video and film cameras.
Mobile film or video cameras typically require angular and spatial stability in order to obtain smooth, high-quality results. One type of stabilizer is a passive inertial camera stabilizer. Passive inertial camera stabilizers reduce or avoid unwanted angular and spatial motion, while also benefiting from the accuracy and ease-of-use associated with direct operator control. Passive inertial stabilizers are used to support a variety of cameras including, for example, light-weight hand-held cameras and large cameras. Most such stabilizers require significant training time and effort to become technically proficient in their use/effectively use. In particular, passive stabilizing systems for light-weight cameras with more compact structures can face reduced moments of inertia, thus demanding even greater skill and technique for effective use.
Although a variety of camera stabilization systems are available, challenges still remain in providing accurate and consistent stabilization control of payload platforms. Particularly, there is a need for an active stabilizer system for use with miniaturized/lightweight cameras which still benefits from the passive inertial stability and direct operator control of earlier stabilizers. It is desirable to have added ease of use, enhanced controllability, extra stability, and inherently level horizon of the well accepted fluid-damped pan-tilt head and its associated support tripod or dolly.